


a sentimental moment

by butterscotchlatte



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, no actual sex just some weird non con smooches, rook and vil are a couple and leona is a bad man here, to clarify the pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchlatte/pseuds/butterscotchlatte
Summary: "Leona, this isn't funny," he began shakily, appalled by the watery, pleading tone his voice had taken on. Leona laughed again, terrifying and humourless, and Vil felt the first hint of tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. "Oh, I agree! But don't worry princess, I already told you I'm not joking."
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	a sentimental moment

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags and also please don't hate me for this!! I have no idea why but I just had an urge to write weird OOC evil Leona attacking Vil while he's giving him runway lessons for some reason?? But we can all pretend this is a dream sequence and Vil wakes up 2 sec later in Rook's arms aw, so everything's all good he's jus a lil shaken!! haha
> 
> (As always I personally imagine they're university aged here but up to the reader!)

"You want me, don't you?"  
Vil froze. Of all the insolent, irritating little quips he could have heard from Leona while they were stuck alone together in the ballroom, this was not one he had been anticipating. Before responding he took half a second to compose himself, compelling his facial features to remain neutral so as to not betray the shock he was feeling. The _terror _, he mentally corrected.  
  
"Ah, an assumption to be expected from Savanaclaw's great leader; arrogant to the point of total delusion it would seem," He finally sniped back, successfully forcing a measured, uncaring tone.  
Leona only laughed. It was a low, almost sinister sound, and panic rose more insistently into Vil's throat. This was a complete and sudden shift in the atmosphere.__

____

____

Moments ago he had been attempting to train the older student in his modelling technique, the air between them tense and unpleasant of course, but _nothing _like this. They had more or less been exchanging cold but fairly benign comments when Leona suddenly asked the unexpected question. He didn't seem phased by Vil's retort and didn't seem ready to drop it, either. In fact, he began to stalk closer to Vil as he continued to speak.__

____

____

"I'm serious, I'm thinking that's gotta be why you're such a bitch all the time. You try to keep me at arm's length because you're disgusted with yourself, right? Disgusted with how much you want me."  
By the time his words trailed off, Leona had backed Vil into a corner. Vil, whose facade of disinterest had shattered, and who now stood trembling, completely caged in by Leona's strong arms resting against the wall on either side of his head. He was not unathletic, but he was under no illusion that he was any match for Leona. Neither fighting nor running were an option now, so only reason was left.

"Leona, this isn't funny," he began shakily, appalled by the watery, pleading tone his voice had taken on. Leona laughed again, terrifying and humourless, and Vil felt the first hint of tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.  
"Oh, I agree! But don't worry princess, I already told you I'm not joking."

That was as far as Vil's carefully crafted composure would take him. Tears began to spill freely from his eyes now, even as he squeezed them shut as though willing himself to wake up from what was quickly becoming a nightmare. He had no idea what had come over the Savanaclaw student, but his words confirmed that this was real, this was not some prank or game, but that Vil had every reason to be afraid of what was about to happen.

His thoughts turned to Rook, elsewhere, preoccupied, and for the first time he wished he really could simply hunt Leona down and kill him. Rook was likely the only one who could save him now - _perhaps even the only one who would care to _, a bitter voice in his mind added - and so too was he Vil's final attempt at appealing to Leona's compassion, if he had any to begin with.__

____

____

"I - I have a boyfriend," he choked out, all semblance of control over his demeanour gone. For the third time, Leona simply laughed in response. It was a sound Vil had quickly grown to hate, and this time it was even more frightful than before - almost hysterical in its intensity.

"Yeah, I'm pretty familiar with him," he drawled sarcastically once his chuckles died down, Vil's now audible sobbing seemingly having absolutely no effect on his still nonchalant mood. "Not much of a boyfriend though I'm guessing... I mean, how satisfying can it possibly be getting fucked by that creepy runt? Probably why you're so desperate to be with a real man,"  
"Don't talk about him like that," Vil managed to snap through his tears, the sudden attempt at regaining some assertiveness only seeming to spur Leona on.

"Aw, does that upset you? Do you _love _him?" Leona taunted in a gratingly mocking voice.  
Vil simply remained silent, eyes closed and chest heaving wildly as the realisation set in that he was out of options. He did love Rook, more than anything, and it crushed him to think of how he was surely about to betray him. Even if through no fault or desire of his own.__

____

____

Vil's heart stood still as he felt warm breath against his face, realised without seeing him that Leona had taken his opportunity to finally close the distance between them completely. Vil felt paralysed, his arms tucked uselessly by his sides, body now crushed painfully against his captor's muscular form. One of Leona's large hands remained beside Vil's head as though warning him not to move, while the other took his jaw harshly and tugged it to the side to expose his throat.

"Does he kiss you like this?"  
Vil gasped in pain as a feverishly hot mouth descended on his neck, fangs scratching and almost piercing his pale skin as it was ravished with rough kisses. _No _, he didn't, of course he didn't. Rook was gentle, Rook was loving. If Rook were here this would not be allowed to happen.__

____

____

"He's going to kill you when he finds out about this, you pathetic beast," Vil hissed in answer instead, all his anger, his spite, his humiliation with the situation spilling forth once again.  
Leona paused his attack long enough to speak gruffly against Vil's neck;  
"Believe me, I'd love to see him try, the fucking psychopath. But as you can see, he hasn't given it a real go yet. What a shame."

_What a shame indeed _, Vil never wanted to see Leona's face again. He tried to occupy his mind with analysing the situation as unemotionally as he could as Leona continued to bite at his collarbone, but couldn't even begin to understand why he was doing this. Was it out of actual desire? Or only out of some kind of sick spite toward Vil, or even towards Rook? Could it possibly be that he truly believed Vil wanted this?__

____

____

The terrified boy did not have much longer to ponder on this thought as the merciful sound of footsteps approaching the entrance to the ballroom suddenly filled his ears. Leona separated them in an instant, leaving Vil's legs to almost collapse beneath him as the body holding his in place withdrew without warning. He forced his numb hands to his face to wipe mascara and warm tears from pallid cheeks, desperate to collect himself to some small degree if another student were about to enter the room and see him.

Leona, by contrast, already looked perfectly put together. He was now standing a respectable distance from Vil, his face an impassive mask of boredom. His voice, too, had lost its malicious edge as he spoke; "Thanks for your help, but I'm getting bored of these lessons. You might wanna cover up those marks on your neck, wouldn't want anything to get out about how you came onto me just now."

With that, he turned on his heel and left, leaving Vil to stare after him in abject shock and disbelief. Seconds later, the source of the footsteps that had unknowingly rescued him made itself known as Rook appeared at the ballroom's entrance, voice cheery and bright as ever as he spoke before taking in Vil's unususally dishevelled appearance;  
" _Mon amour! _Did you have fun with Roi Du Leon?"__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this weird angst without plot, Rook is gna chop his entire body off later dw


End file.
